Teamwork
by NoFace11
Summary: Гин и Тоусен должны доставить на башню имитацию трупа Айзена, но не все так просто.


Название: Teamwork

Название: Teamwork

автор: noface  
в подарок любимой бете IQ-Sublimation

беты: IQ-Sublimation, кей  
Дисклеймер: герои и вселенная принадлежат Кубо Тайти, текст и история - автору.

Категория: джеслэш

пейринг: условно Гин/Тоусен  
рейтинг:PG-13  
жанр: юмор  
саммари: Гин и Тоусен должны доставить на башню имитацию трупа Айзена, но не все так просто.

**Teamwork**

_Осеннюю мглу  
Разбила и гонит прочь  
Беседа друзей.  
__Басё_

― А почему я?

― Ты не слепой.

― Ну послушай, эта работа как раз для тебя! Ночью темно, мне будет плохо видно, а тебе все равно, ты привык. ― Они уже давно ругались шепотом на галерее под дверью кабинета капитана пятого отряда.

― Но это несправедливо! ― Тоусен не собирался уступать. ― Почему я должен делать всю работу?

― Потому что я тебя попросил?

― Это не аргумент.

― Зануда.

― А ты лентяй.

― Не ссорьтесь, парни, ― хозяин кабинета выглянул в щель приоткрытой двери. ― Просто сделайте это вместе.

― Айзен-тайчо-о, а может, вы нам поможете? ― Ичимару склонил голову набок. ― И вообще, зачем тащить труп через полсейрейтея? Может, обойдемся простой иллюзией?

― Нет. Иллюзия должна быть вещественной, они же наверняка снимут тело, отнесут на вскрытие. Унохану не проведешь, все надо сделать очень аккуратно. Так что тащите. А у меня дела в библиотеке Совета.

― Именно так, ― хихикнул Гин, ― в библиотеку, за семь замков, и как можно скорее. Если нас застукают с вашим трупом, мы отбрешемся… ну, я отбрешусь, а Канаме отмолчится, но если вы составите нам компанию... ― он развел руками.

― Вот и прекрасно, договорились. Вы несете его на башню и обставляете сцену, а мне самое время исчезнуть.

― Айзен-тайчо, я не могу обставить сцену, я не знаю, что это такое, ― голос Тоусена был, как всегда, подчеркнуто бесстрастен.

― Будешь действовать наощупь и следовать указаниям Ичимару. Уверен, у вас получится. Ичимару, ты будешь за старшего. Идите, у вас мало времени.

― Канаме, раз-два-взяли! Давай, ты за голову, я – за ноги, и пошли, потопали.

Они осторожно пробирались мимо караулки пятого отряда. ― Смотри, какая луна-а! Ты только глянь на нашу тень, она похожа на летучую мышь! Ксо, ну почему ты отпустил? Он грохнулся головой, аканна-а. Ты подумал, в каком состоянии мы его донесем?

― Ичимару-тайчо, во-первых, я не могу видеть луну и не знаю, что такое тени. Во-вторых, если я правильно помню задание, нам надо приколоть его к башне и убедительно создать видимость зверского убийства, поэтому совершенно неважно, в каком состоянии мы его донесем. И в-третьих, будет только справедливо, если мы не станем с ним церемониться ― мы тут работаем, а он бездельничает.

― Канаме-е-кун, он свое отработал, перебив Совет Сорока Шести. И благородно не просил нас помочь. По-моему, справедливо, что труп тащим мы. А вообще ― жизнь нечестная штука. Поэтому подними голову и вперед. Да не свою ― его голову!

В Сейрейтее было очень тихо. Им повезло, что днем риока наделали столько шума, теперь все устали и спят. Или не все? Только бы не встретить Хинамори-фукутайчо.

В тишине отчетливо раздавались одинокие шаги.

― Канаме, быстро, делаем вид, что он пьян, а мы тащим его домой.

Они бросили труп и опять подняли, положив его руки себе на плечи и поддерживая с двух сторон за талию. Голова Айзена моталась из стороны в сторону, ноги скребли по земле.

― Привет, расслабляетесь? ― хищная улыбка Зараки Кенпачи лучилась дружелюбием. ― Хоть кому-то сегодня хорошо, ― он потянул носом и подмигнул: ― Там еще есть?

― Посмотрите на него, Зараки-тайчо, ― Гин многозначительно поморщился. ― Неужели вы думаете, там могло что-то остаться?

Зараки печально вздохнул:

― Может, оно и к лучшему. На трезвую голову меньше шансов пропустить риока, ― и полез обратно на крышу.

― Слышь, Канаме, потащили дальше так ― и легче, и… ― он поежился, ― только бы не встретить Хинамори-сан.

Под ногами хрустели обломки камня, из канализационного люка слышались звуки возни и приглушенные голоса.

― Неймется четвертому. Ну что бы им днем не работать? ― Тоусен явно злился, наверное, напряжение момента подтачивало его обычную невозмутимость.

― А вдруг риока засорили канализацию? ― Гин покачал головой, представив потоки нечистот на улицах Сейрейтея, и улыбнулся до ушей. ― Или, может, четвертый там по ночам не работает, а веселится. Представь, какой-нибудь мальчик-одуванчик привел себе парочку здоровых парней из Руконгая...

― Не смешно. И не спихивай Айзена на меня, так нечестно. Ты должен тащить свою половину.

В Сейрейтее тихие ночи, поэтому шаги двух шинигами за углом были слышны издалека.

― Быстро, лицом к стене, вдруг это патруль? Делаем вид, что отливаем на троих. Тоусен растерянно наморщил лоб, но послушался.

― О, какая картина! Три капитана, как один, ссут у забора.

― Нет, Иккаку, ссут только двое. Посмотри, у того, что посередине, руки заняты, поэтому он может разве что в штаны. Джентльмены, вы не находите, что это не очень красиво?

Тоусен вздрогнул, струя опасно отклонилась в сторону Ичимару.

― Аканна-а, офицеры. Наш друг уже получил все удовольствия, причитающиеся ему в этой жизни. Так что, либо присоединяйтесь, либо мы вас не задерживаем.

Гин чуть не облился, услышав, что Тоусен решил вступить в игру:

― Если не ошибаюсь, раненные в схватках с риока офицеры одиннадцатого отряда Мадараме и Аясегава должны находиться на излечении в госпитале, ― он ухитрялся говорить сухо и официально, даже не повернув головы, невозмутимо заправляя член в хакама. ― Если вы немедленно удалитесь, я не стану подавать рапорт о вашей самовольной отлучке, каковая в военное время будет расценена как дезертирство.

― Юмичика, ну почему некоторые капитаны страдают отвратительным отсутствием чувства юмора? ― голоса доносились уже из-за угла.

― А потому, Иккаку, что они не видят прекрасного и не в состоянии ощутить гармонию мира, ― он говорил что-то еще, но звук отражался от стен и было трудно разобрать слова. ― Зато у других капитанов оно в избытке… тебе от этого легче?

Ичимару улыбнулся и подтянул штаны:

― Так мы никогда не дойдем, это не Сейрейтей, а проходной двор.

― Только бы не встретить Хинамори-фукутайчо.

Гин удивленно покосился на товарища по несчастью, пытаясь понять, что это ― несуществующее чувство юмора или здоровый прагматизм. В любом случае возразить было нечего.

Они прошли уже полдороги и остановились передохнуть, сбросив Айзена у глухой ограды и усевшись на нем рядышком в почти дружелюбном молчании. От стены напротив отделился капитан двенадцатого отряда и заинтересованно потер руки:

― Как интересно. Что это у вас, коллеги?

― Не ваше дело, Куротсучи-тайчо, ― Тоусен поджал губы и сел очень прямо.

― Ну почему же? Настоящий ученый имеет право на любопытство. Зачем это вам? Может, поделитесь?

― Не надейтесь, ― когда надо, Гин умел быть очень прямолинейным. ― Самим надо. Идите, куда шли, тайчо, все равно не обломится, нас двое, а вы один, ― и обаятельно улыбнулся. ― Вон, смотрите, кошка на крыше. Тоже ничего себе объект для исследования, не соблазнитесь?

Маюри вздохнул, почесал щеку, взглянул на крышу и быстро пошел куда-то влево, стараясь держаться в тени заборов. Заговорщики вздохнули с облегчением, но не надолго. С соседней улицы раздались еще шаги и невнятное бормотание. Гин спихнул Тоусена с насиженного места и в прыжке накрыл труп своим телом.

― Так, Канаме, ты делаешь вид, что шел мимо, никого не трогал, а я прикрою, не впервой, ― он завел податливые руки Айзена за голову, прихватил запястья, приник к лицу, будто целуя, многозначительно двигая бедрами, сладко постанывая. Тоусен втайне порадовался, что ничего не видит.

― Тайчо… ― в сдавленном голосе Киры Изуру звенела целая гамма эмоций: изумление, обида, боль. ― Вы… как вы… ― и звук удаляющихся шагов, переходящих в бег.

― Одно счастье, с ним не было Хинамори, ― Гин встал и отряхнулся. Тоусен со вздохом нагнулся за телом:

― Давай уж, взяли, понесли, чем раньше, тем лучше, а то неровен час… ― его всегда уверенный голос дрогнул: ― Принесет нелегкая.

Они почти дошли, когда впереди послышался мерный чеканный шаг нескольких пар ног.

― Патруль, ксо. Так, прижимаем его к стене, Тоусен, теперь твоя очередь. Да, это только справедливо, не мне одному целоваться с трупом.

― Но вы же… но я же не…

― Некогда. Так. Ну, ты, право, как ребенок, всему учить надо. Одной рукой за задницу, крепче! Другой поддерживаешь голову, чтобы не падала. И нежно, нежно, страстно, Канаме, кажется, теперь я понимаю, почему ты…

Из-за угла показался патруль, четким строевым шагом проследовал мимо живописной группы и скрылся за поворотом. Откуда совершенно бесшумно вышел капитан шестого отряда Кучики Бьякуя. В темноте белел кенсейкан, как кости невинноубиенных вуайеристов.

― Ичимару. Что вы делаете?

― Наслаждаюсь зрелищем. А что, нельзя-а, Кучики-тайчо-о?

― Вы забыли о чести и благопристойности, Ичимару-сан. Впрочем, сомневаюсь, что они вам вообще знакомы. Соблаговолите пройти со мной.

Гин пожал плечами и двинулся за Кучики, сочтя это меньшим из зол. В любом случае, капитана шестого отряда надо было срочно убирать со сцены. Услышав, что остался один, Тоусен дернулся и с полухрипом, полувсхлипом опустил Айзена на плиты мостовой. Держать его было трудно, поэтому он решил, что в крайнем случае последует примеру Гина и плюхнется сверху. Он очень надеялся, что сможет сыграть правдоподобно. Когда же вернется Гин?

― Кучики-тайчо-о, куда мы идем?

― Ичимару, вы отвратительны.

― Кучики-тайчо, я больше не буду! Я честно-честно больше никогда-никогда не буду подглядывать за Айзеном и Тоусеном! Клянусь Уэко Мундо со всеми его меносами! ― Гин дурашливо кланялся, подметая мостовую полами капитанской хаори.

Бьякуя брезгливо поморщился и отвернулся.

― Ступайте, Ичимару. И постарайтесь вести себя в соответствии с законами чести и статусом капитана Готей 13.

― Я очень-очень постараюсь, Кучики-тайчо! Я буду стараться, пока не привыкну. Как минимум пару ближайших лет буду вести себя исключительно соответственно статусу капитана!

Кучики исчез, ушел в шунпо, а Гин потрусил назад. Времени до рассвета почти не оставалось. Они рисковали встретить восход солнца на башне в романтической компании мертвого Айзена и услышать крик Хинамори прямо, так сказать, из партера.

― Тоусен! Ты что, заснул? ― Гин потряс соратника за плечо, втайне завидуя его способности спать где угодно и когда угодно. Люди с чистой совестью спят крепко, даже свернувшись калачиком на трупе Айзена, прижавшись щекой к холодной щеке. ― Бери его, чуть-чуть осталось!

На башню лезли долго, Тоусен ронял крючья и выразительно молчал в ответ на ехидные замечания Гина. Айзен болтался на веревке и стукался о стену.

― Так. Готово. ― Ичимару полюбовался идеально приколотым трупом. ― Давай ведро с кровью.

― Какое ведро? ― на бесстрастном лице слепого отразилось недоумение.

― Такое ведро. Айзен-тайчо велел сделать красиво, значит, надо набрызгать вокруг кровищи, а остальное вылить на него, чтоб текло до самого низа. Давай ведро.

― Нет у меня никакого ведра.

― Ксо. Забыли. Надо сгонять обратно, ведро у Айзена в кабинете под столом. Будь другом, а Канаме?

― Ичимару, это нечестно. Почему ты все время пытаешься спихнуть на меня всю работу?

― Ладно, ― в голосе Гина звучала усталая покорность. ― Ты прав. Давай скинемся в «камень, ножницы, бумага». Кто проиграет – тот бежит.

― Согласен, ― Тоусен казался довольным. ― Это справедливо.

― Камень, ножницы, бумага… ― Гин выкинул два пальца, но, увидев перед носом кулак соперника, тут же разжал остальные. ― Тебе бежать.

Тоусен исчез, а Гин подумал, что, может, надо было самому. Неровен час, принесет нелегкая Хинамори, а он тут сидит на стене, почти в обнимку с мертвым телом любимого капитана. Над Сейрейтеем занимался рассвет, невдалеке на крыше вырисовывался готический силуэт Зараки Кенпачи, ждать становилось все неуютнее.

― Вот ведро. Там спит Хинамори-фукутайчо… ― Канаме тяжело дышал.

Ичимару устало фыркнул:

― Где, в ведре? Не к утру будь помянута… ― и, высунув от усердия кончик языка, принялся вырисовывать пятна и потеки крови.

― Я на всякий случай отключил ей будильник. А по дороге встретил Кеораку-тайчо, он звал выпить за победу, еле отвязался. Пришлось пообещать, что зайду позже.

― Мммм. Ну, как тебе? Ах, извини, забыл, ты же у нас инвалид. ― Гин тяжело вздохнул, ― надо будет придти, когда соберутся зрители, чтобы насладиться авторским триумфом, ― и добавил высоким скрипучим голосом: ― «Кто бы мог подумать, что в старике было столько крови»?

― Ичимару, ― нервно перебил Тоусен, сильно сжимая его плечо. ― Давай слезать. Я чувствую ― светает. Поднимается бриз.

Они едва успели, но когда первые лучи солнца заиграли на лезвии меча, торчащего из груди Айзена, мирно сидели под стеной казарм девятого отряда, одинаково поджав колени к груди и откинув назад головы. Ичимару щурился на редкие золотистые облака.

― Канаме, ты вообще понял, зачем мы его туда перли?

― Айзен-тайчо сказал.

― Ну, это ясно. А зачем?

Тоусен почесал подбородок:

― Может, чтобы все увидели?

― Особенно странно слышать это от тебя, ― хихикнул Гин. ― Слушай, та еще ночка выдалась. Пока его не нашли, пойдем выпьем? Знаю, ты не пьешь, но… пойдем, а?

― Ичимару-тайчо, я, конечно, не пью. Но, кажется, у нас неплохо получилось работать в команде, это надо отметить. А еще меня до сих пор трясет: что, если бы нас поймала Хинамори-фукутайчо?

Они встали, помогая друг другу, потому что трясло обоих, и, обнявшись, побрели будить Кеораку, зря, что ли, приглашал? И уже почти дошли, когда утреннюю тишину разорвал нечеловеческий вопль:

― АЙЗЕН-ТАЙЧОООООООООООООО!

Конец.

Шекспир, Макбет


End file.
